Salut les Geek in real life
by Ewenae
Summary: Mathieu Sommet est invité à une convention dans un lieu mystérieux. Peu à peu, plusieurs apparitions viennent troubler sa vie... Rating M car me connaissant, ça va forcément évoluer x)
1. Chapter 1

Voici une fic sur mon youtuber préféré, Mathieu Sommet. C'est un peu ma façon de le remercier pour toutes ses vidéo, car elles me font passer le temps vraiment plus vite quand je fais un costume ! Et puis, il est une bonne source d'inspiration :)

(Les personnages du patron, le geek, le prof, le panda, et le hippie appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. Et puis lui même bien entendu ^_^ )

Trêve de plaisanteries, et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Le jeune homme fourra une main dans ses cheveux indomptables et soupira longuement.

_ Antoine Daniel, dit-il devant l'un des nombreux miroirs du château. Tes cheveux détruirons le monde, un jour...

_ Tant que ce n'est pas Richard, lança une voix rauque, enraillée par le manque de sommeil.

Un visage familier, tout sourire, apparu derrière lui. Mathieu Sommet. De collègue youtuber, il était devenu un véritable ami. La joyeuse bande de la toile était réuni aujourd'hui à un salon estival de jeux video. La journée venait de s'achever, emplie de dédicaces, de concours en tout genre et d'une conférence particulièrement compliquée.

_ Ouais, fit Antoine en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Une fille costumée en Tyrande descendait lentement les escaliers du château. Comme elle les reconnaissait sans doute, elle eut un mouvement de recul, puis sourit timidement avant de quitter les lieux. Son ami n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à penser.

_ Tu réfléchis ? Fit Antoine, sarcastique.

Mathieu secoua la tête et lui fourra une claque sur l'épaule.

_ Allons boire un truc, j'ai soif.

Les deux compères décidèrent de profiter du calme de la nuit, loin du tumulte de la foule à présent endormie . Ainsi prirent-ils place à une table, dehors. L'air frais de juillet annonçait une nuit aussi étoilée que mystérieuse. Mathieu aimait cette ambiance un brin magique, qui avait ce petit côté Harry Potter. En outre, un lampadaire très semblable à celui que Dumbledore éteint dans le premier film, surplombait une petite colline, non loin d'un bois.

Dans un coin du jardin, Antoine Daniel remarqua une traîne blanche, derrière un sapin. Deux secondes plus tard, la fille en cosplay de Tyrande apparut.

Cette fois, il n'était plus question de reculer. Il la rejoignit en deux enjambées et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici en tachant de paraître poli. Mathieu le rejoignit et comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait.

La jeune fille – qui devait avoir vingt trois ou vingt quatre ans- les observait tous les deux derrière ses lentilles blanches. Mathieu devinait qu'elle se sentait gênée, mais lorsque Antoine reposa sa question, elle se contenta de l'observer.

_ Allô ? Fit Antoine, qui perdait patience.

D'ordinaire, il n'était pas si brut de décoffrage, surtout avec les filles, mais le week-end avait été épuisant, et cette fille allait trop loin.

La Tyrande se pencha vers Mathieu et murmura : « Ceux que tu croyais être irréels ont prit vie. Tu n'es plus seul, désormais... »

Puis, sur ces paroles prophétiques, elle s'éloigna.

_ Je ne faisais qu'apporter le message, glissa-t-elle avant de se retourner.

_ Attends, c'est quoi ton nom ? Lança Antoine, éberluée par la bizarrerie de la situation.

Un nom permettrait peut-être d'y voir un peu plus clair.

«_ Ewenae »_

_ Hein ?

Antoine croisa les bras et scruta son ami de haut en bas. Mathieu Sommet avait parlé.

_ Ewenaquoi ?

_ C'est son nom, je le sais mais ne me demande pas comment, fit Mathieu. Hum... je suis crevée – il se frotta le visage- et si on allait se pieuter ?

_ Pas après une dernière bière, ricana Antoine. C'était qui, cette cinglée, tu la connais ?

_ Non. Enfin, je l'ai déjà vu une fois en conv', vite fait.

**X.X.X**

La soirée se poursuivit sans aucune anicroches, Mathieu et Antoine regagnèrent leur chambres respectives après un dernier au revoir. Ces derniers jours les avaient épuisés.

La convention les avaient tous invités à dormir dans les grandes chambres isolées de l'immense château. Outre la décoration d'époque, le chauffage peinait à s'engouffrer dans tous les recoins de la salle. Pour autant que Mathieu le savait, pas mal d'histoires de fantômes circulaient dans les couloirs. Le personnel de la convention avait été assez malin pour perpétuer les vieux ragots auprès des visiteurs, friands de frissons. Ouais... ce bon publique lambda qui ne dormait pas ici. Ni le personnel d'ailleurs.

Entre les bruits de portes qui s'ouvraient trois fois chaque nuit, les pas sur le pallier, les craquelures, les tableaux – les portraits!- qui donnaient l'impression de vous observer en permanence, il y avait matière à tourner un nouveau paranormal activity.

Le jeune homme dormit très mal cette nuit là. Au bout de trois quatre heures, il s'éveilla en sursaut et cligna des paupières.

_ Hein ? Grinça-t-il en cillant.

Face à lui, dans un fauteuil de velours pourpre, le patron fumait tranquillement un cigare. Un sourire aux lèvres, il semblait attendre la prochaine orgie de son calendrier. Mathieu se redressa tout en songeant qu'il devait rêver.

_ Salut gamin, ça va ? Fit la voix singulière du patron.

Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, l'homme scruta son double en pyjama. Il hurla de rire intérieurement.

Mathieu haussa les épaules et se rallongea. Peu après, il se redressa et répéta l'opération. Il y avait un problème : le patron était là... mais n'existait théoriquement PAS.

Enfin, pas en vrai. Il devait rêver.

_ Tu fais quoi, le mioche ? Répéta le patron. T'es pas au courant qu'il faut sortir le cafard de son nids ?

_ What ?

_ Fais pas ton éberluée, y'a plein de pétasses dehors, des cosplayeuses en culotte et des hystériques à brosser dans le sens du poil si tu vois c'que j'veux dire.

Il éclata d'un rire sonore. Mathieu bondit du lit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

_ Traîne pas trop, gamin... On a du pain sur la planche.

Lorsque le jeune homme pivota sur les talons, le patron avait disparu. Seul restait le mégo de son cigarre enfumée, écrasé au sol.

_ Putain de merde, murmura Matthieu en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Le jeune homme se pencha dehors une nouvelle fois et inspira profondément. Mais lorsqu'un mauvais pressentiment le titilla, il baissa les yeux vers le parc et sursauta encore : la jeune fille costumé en Tyrande lui souriait tranquillement. Au bout de quelques minutes, les mains jointes, elle s'éloigna dans la nuit noire.

Matieu voulu s'emparer de son portable pour prévenir Antoine, mais que lui dirait-il ?

« Salut, l'un de mes perso est apparu en vrai, et la folle me colle aux basques ? »

Par tout les chats du web, si cela continuait...

Il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de repos. Et vite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Mathieu s'enferma dans la grande salle de bain du château – une vaste salle circulaire de l'aile ouest. Après une quinzaine de coups d'eau sur son visage, il ébouriffa ses cheveux.

_ Putain de merde...

Il n'était pas grossier, d'ordinaire. Mais les événements prenaient une tournure carrément inquiétante.

Tout d'abord, un espèce de pressentiment ne le lâchait plus depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce château étrange, au beau milieu de la France. Les murs, les lieux respiraient le souvenir et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tout était chargé d'histoire.

_« Je touche le feu et c'est un feu de glace... »_

Le jeune homme sursauta si violemment qu'il manqua de s'écrouler contre le lavabo. Sa propre voix venait d'entonner les paroles de Buffy contre les Vampires...

_ Panda ? Siffla-t-il, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Les lumières grésillèrent quelques instants avant de s'éteindre. La salle de bain était à présent plongée dans les ténèbres, avec pour seul lumière un mince rayon lunaire. Mathieu s'accrocha comme il pu contre la pierre froide, puis se laissa tomber. Tétanisé, il vit une ombre glisser vers la porte de sortie – celle qu'il aimerait bien prendre là, tout de suite !

_« Il est aussi noir que la mort... » _poursuivit la voix avec mollesse.

_ Rhubarbe ? Fit Mathieu, conscient qu'il délirait probablement.

« Rubharbe, c'est ma Rhubarbe à moi ! » poursuivit la voix avec entrain.

Cette fois, les lumières revinrent, et la figure angélique du maître Panda apparu. Dans son costume en peluche, il était aussi mignon que terrifiant.

_ J'avais oublié les paroles, fit Panda en penchant la tête sur le côté. C'est fou, je me sens... J'sais pas... mélancolique.

Mathieu cligna des paupières et se jura de ne plus prendre un seul café pour les vingt prochaines années.

_ Je suis bel et bien vivant, tu sais, railla le Panda en s'approchant lentement. Alors, tu veux chanter avec moi ?

_ Tu n'es pas réel, fit Mathieu en le pointant du doigt. Tu n'es pas...

_ Alors gamin, tu t'essaie à la zoophilie ? Ricana le patron, posé contre le mur avec nonchalance. Tu sais qu'les pandas, c'est pas assez poilu au niveau du...

Mathieu s' écarta aussitôt pour les avoir tous les deux en vue.

_ Qu'es-ce que vous foutez là ? Dit-il en tachant de garde son calme.

Le patron fit une grimace révulsée et écarta le cigare de ses lèvres.

_ T'es con ou quoi ? Dit-il de sa voix suave.

_ Ah mais attends, fit le panda, la bouche tordue par l'incompréhension. Se pourrait-il que le môme ne sache pas ce qui nous amène ?

_ Tss, siffla le patron en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, j'ai autre chose à foutre que...

Tout à coup, un violent coup de tonnerre éclata, et fit vibrer les ondes de l'air. Les paupières lourdes, Mathieu perdit connaissance un quart de seconde, et se réveilla juste avant de toucher le sol.

**X.X.X**

Les lumières étaient de nouveau éteintes. Telle une scène tout droit sortie d'un film d'angoisse, les ombres bougeaient à la faveur de la lune, et des arbres dansant par la brise nuptiale. Mais ni le Panda, ni le patron n'étaient là.

_ Plus ça va, et moins je comprends, dit Mathieu, assis en tailleur.

Le jeune homme resta ici quelques instants, à méditer, à tenter de comprendre ce à quoi il était confronté. Entre les gouttes d'eaux qui tombaient lentement au sol, et les branches qui claquaient contre les carreaux anciens, difficile de rester concentrer.

Il tremblait malgré lui. Ceci étant, l'incompréhension prenait le pas sur sa propre peur. À dire vrai, il essayait de se convaincre que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Et puis, faiblement d'abord, il entendit un gémissent douloureux.

_ Oh non mais c'est quoi ça ! pesta-t-il. Y'a qui là bas, encore ? Chuchy ? Une poupée géante ?

Tendant l'oreille, Mathieu s'aventura près de la baignoire et, à pas feutré s'approcha encore : quelqu'un pleurait.

Les petits sanglots étouffés lui écartelèrent le cœur. Jamais il n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi pathétique.

_ Non mais ce n'est pas vrai...

Mathieu écarta doucement le rideau, en sachant ce qu'il allait trouver derrière : le geek était là, en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Sa casquette à l'envers, était recroquevillé sur lui même, ses petits yeux clairs brillants de larmes.

_ Euh... restes pas là, fit Mathieu, mal à l'aise.

Le geek se redressa et, lorsqu'il voulu sortir de la baignoire, manqua de se casser la figure. Mathieu inspira profondément et l'aida à se relever correctement.

_ Bien, je ne suis plus à une étrangeté près, soupira Mathieu. Pourquoi t'es là ?

_ J... Je sais paaaaaas...

Comme il repartait en sanglot, Mathieu prit le geek dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler comme il le pouvait. Il était singulièrement étrange de prendre son double en plus niais entre ses bras.

_ Tu es arrivé là comment ?

_ Par la porte, fit le geek en reniflant péniblement.

Mathieu secoua la tête et se retint de faire un magnifique facepalm. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait l'emmener : le petit était blanc comme neige, et semblait affamé.

_ Viens, tu me fais trop pitié, grinça Mathieu en le tirant loin de la salle de bain.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tout d'abord, merciii pour les rewiews ! Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on est tout plein à aimer SLG ici. En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez aime la suite..._

_Alors, Mathieu rêve-t-il ou est-ce la réalité ? Et quelle réalité ? Héhé._

_La suite, donc ..._

**Chapitre 3**

Tous deux traversèrent le corridor sombre . Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre, Mathieu poussa le geek dedans : Antoine venait de sortir.

_ Tout va bien ? Dit-il, les cheveux ébouriffés.

Pour ne pas changer.

_ Oui, répondit Mathieu en refermant vivement la porte. Et... et toi ?

Il lui lança son plus franc sourire.

_ J'sais pas... Hum... J'ai faim. Et puis j'ai eu une idée pour la prochaine video... ça te dirais qu'on fasse un petit duo ?

Mathieu haussa les épaules.

_ Pourquoi pas.

Le rire nerveux pourrait le trahir... Antoine devinerait certainement que quelque chose clocherait. . Mais au lieu de cela, il se contenta de parler de sa soirée avec le joueur du grenier. Son ami en profita pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre, après un dernier au revoir.

Le geek n'était plus là. Seulement Tyrande, enfin... la fille qui était en cosplay. Sa longue robe blanche traînait par terre elle ressemblait à un fantôme elfique, avec ses grandes oreilles pointues, ses cheveux bleus et ses yeux vitreux, complètement blancs.

_ Tu devrais te méfier, dit-elle.

_ T'es qui, toi ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit la fille avec un petit sourire. Ewenae.

Mathieu eu un sourire amer.

_ Un nom ne décrit en rien ce qu'est une personne.

_ Ah oui ? Dit-elle en faisant un pas. Qu'en est-il du patron, du geek, du professeur ? Toutes ces personnalités ont bien le nom qui les caractérisent. Sais-tu au moins pourquoi ils sont ici ?

_ Je ne sais ni qui tu es, ni ce que tu veux, ni ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais je veux que tu dégages d'ici dans la seconde qui suit, c'est clair ?

Gênée, Tyrande regarda le sol, puis la lune, dehors.

_ Tu n'arriveras pas à dormir, dit-elle calmement. Il y a trop d'esprits, ce soir.

_ Quoiiiiiiiii ?

_ As-tu déjà entendu parlé des poltergeists ?

Mathieu resta bouche bée, les bras pendants.

_ Les fantômes... pas les bons, mais ceux qui ont fait de mauvaises choses dans leur tristes vies, qui sont bourrés d'intentions néfastes... Si tes personnalités se sont incarnées, c'est pour te protéger car tu es l'une de leurs cibles préférées.

_ Okay... Bon, écoutes-moi bien : je ne suis jamais brutal avec les femmes mais là...

_ Tu es un être influent auprès des jeunes, exténué par le boulot, affaibli par les heures de contraintes... une proie facile pour eux, du gâteau friable, la cerise dans la compote !

Mathieu voulu répondre quelque chose de cruel, mais se retint à temps. La porte grinça derrière lui, et le patron apparu, le geek coincé sous le bras.

_ J'ai trouvé ça derrière la bassine à vomi, ricana-t-il en le poussant sans ménagement. Oh, une pucelle à perruque ? Intéressant...

Tyrande secoua la tête et reprit :

_ Patron, expliques-lui.

_ Expliquer quoi ? Que t'es plus ou moins médium et que tes aïeux t'ont prévenu des plans machiavéliques des p'tits caspers ? J'peux les remercier à ma façon, tu sais.

_ C'est plus grave que cela.

Le geek redoubla de pleurs et partit se cacher derrière la longue robe de Tyrande

_ Tu ressembles à un fantôme, madame, dit-il en se mouchant dans la longue traîne.

_ Bwah, si ces ectoplasmes veulent le gamin en sacrifice, j'vois pas pourquoi on dirait non...

_ Parce que si Mathieu est possédé, vous le serez aussi, toi, Panda, le geek et les autres, dit la cosplayeuse avec hargne.

_ Certes, c'est emmerdant.

_ Et ce n'est pas la seule chose, reprit la Tyrande.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser le geek à la vue de tous. Le gamin reniflant tenait au creux de ses petits doigts un énorme ruby, de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Il la tenait contre son cœur, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

_ La pierre Karnian, cachée depuis toujours dans les sous-sols du château, fit le Panda, assis sur un épais fauteuil.

_ T'es arrivé comment toi ? Grinça Mathieu en plaquant une main sur son front.

_ Elle date du moyen-âge, poursuivit le Panda le plus sérieusement du monde. L'histoire raconte qu'elle a été transmise de génération en génération d'une vieille lignée de sorcières... et tu l'a retrouvé, un soir. Mais tu ne t'en souviens plus évidement...

_ J'savais bien qu'il était amnésique, ajouta le geek en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

_ Il en a trop pris, gros !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le sosie de Mathieu, portant lunette et chapeau : le hippie. Son teint blafard et son T-shirt « peace » trop long lui donnait une dégaine de jeune drogué tout droit sortit de son lit.

_ Cette pierre gamin, est comme la porte des étoiles pour Stargate du vois ? Trancha le patron en tirant comme un dingue sur son cigare. Je le sais parce que ma famille s'est tapé toutes les donzelles qui manipulaient la magie noire quand soudain...

_ Bon, bon bon... là on arrête tout, décida Mathieu. La demoiselle va gentiment retourner d'où elle vient, les autres aussi et on en parle plus. Demain, c'est grosse journée, conférence plus dédicaces et j'ai cruellement besoin de sommeil. Je suis... je suis fou à lier...

Mathieu se sentit chanceler. Tout devint obscur et flou. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, puis s'écroula. Le noir s'empara de lui et il ne vit plus rien... n'entendit plus rien...

**X.X.X**

_Le lendemain..._

_ Mathieu ? Mathieu ? Oh ! Debout !

Après une bonne paire de claques, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et vit juste au dessus de lui le visage d'Antoine.

_ Héé ?

_ Tu vas bien ?

Mathieu se dressa d'un coup : il était dans son lit, bien installé. Wow. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

_ Je suis venu te réveiller parce qu'on décolle dans une heure, précisa Antoine. J'me suis dis que tu avais besoin de ça.

Il saisit un chariot sur lequel était posé un copieux petit déjeuner.

_ Punaise, vieux, t'as l'air défoncé, dit-il en prenant place sur le lit.

_ Ouais, j'ai mal dormi... murmura Mathieu en se frottant le front. T'es sympa, vraiment. Merci.

_ Rendez-vous dans une heure sous la tente ?

_ Oui, merci pour tout ça.

_ Et habilles-toi médiéval, hein, ajouta Antoine en quittant la chambre.

**X.X.X**

La foule s'amassait près de la tente des dédicaces. Mathieu passa par derrière et arriva face aux tables couvertes de papiers et de stylos. L'équipe qui encadrait le monde était déjà là. Mathieu sourit devant tout ces gens: il était merveilleux de rencontrer son public. La plupart étaient costumés en guerriers, en dames châtelaines, en gueux... C'était magique.

Quand ils le virent, les visiteurs applaudirent à tout rompre. Antoine, le joueur du grenier et Link the sun étaient déjà installé. Plus loin, le fossoyeur de film grattouillait les premiers autographes. L'atmosphère chaleureuse lui fit aussitôt oublier les incidents de la nuit. Il avait rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Mathieu passa la première partie de la matinée à rencontrer son public. Serrer des mains, sourire, prendre des photos, il le faisait avec plaisir. Malgré l'épuisement et un mal de tête persistant, il donnait aux personnes le rêve qu'elles espéraient. Et il le faisait avec joie.

Lorsque vint l'heure de la pause, il partit s'éclipser dehors pour attendre les autres. Tout était calme. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, juillet chantait le beau temps et l'herbe s'étendait à perte de vue derrière les autres tentes. Ce salon, de taille modeste, était le plus agréable auquel il n'avait jamais participé.

Après une courte promenade, le jeune homme fut rejoins par Antoine.

_ J'ai super mal dormi, annonça-t-il en prenant place sur le muret qui entourait le château.

_ Bienvenue au club.

_ Dis donc, fit Antoine en mordant dans son sandiwch. Tu faisais quoi dans la cuisine, cette nuit ?

Mathieu le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Une excuse. Vite.

_ Oh, j'avais faim.

Antoine fit sa grimace habituelle.

_ T'as souvent faim en costard ?

Mathieu resta muet d'effroi.

_ Allons, dit Antoine en lui fourrant une claque sur le dos. On est plus à une étrangeté près ici. D'ailleurs, t'as revu la tarée ?

_ Non, mentit le jeune homme. Tout ce que j'ai vu c'était...

Il se leva du mur, le cœur battant. Tout droit, derrière une haie, un visage abominable les observait. On aurait dit un monstre défiguré, un démon tout droit sortit de diablo. La face immonde se tordit en un sourire macabre.

_ Tu sens cela ? Fit Antoine en humant l'air. L'odeur de souffre. Merde, y'a des œufs pourris ici ou quoi ?

Le temps de cligner des yeux, et le démon avait disparu. Mathieu inspira profondément et prit le restant de sandwich qu'Antoine tenait entre ses mains. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

_ Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Mathieu, un peu tremblant.

_ Midi pile... J'vais rejoindre Fred, je lui ai promis de passer au stand des jeux... On se rejoint là bas ?

Mathieu hocha lentement la tête, sans quitter le buisson des yeux. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu si peur. En général, ce genre de visages arrivait à l'improviste dans les films d'angoisse de niveau trois... Mais d'en voir un en vrai était le comble de l'horreur. Pire encore, les événements étranges s'enchaînaient, et même Antoine avait vu le patron cette nuit.

_ Alors gamin, on oubli son trésor ?

Mathieu sursauta et vit son double cynique lui offrir la pierre Karnian. Toute rouge, elle brillait comme un feu intérieur. Le jeune homme resta quelques instants interdit devant elle.

_ Tout est de la faute de cette pierre, tu le sais, gamin ? Ajouta le patron en se grattant les...

_ Une pierre ne peut pas avoir un tel pouvoir.

_Tss... C'que t'es con toi...

Le patron grimaça et jeta un mégo derrière son épaule.

_ Elle est la source de tous nos problèmes, ajouta la voix du professeur, qui apparu derrière un arbre.

_ T'es là toi aussi ?

Le jeune homme en blouse blanche enfila une grosse paire de lunette de laboratoire et joignit les mains :

_ Hummm vois-tu c'est très simple. La pierre est formé d'un composant extrêmement rare, et fut protégée pendant des siècles par la même famille. Mais lorsque tu l'as déterrée, dans les oubliettes du château voilà quelques nuits, tu as déclenché la série de problèmes que nous connaissons. Si certaines âmes veulent te ruiner la vie, c'est pour s'incarner dans notre monde et cette pierre fait la liaison entre nos plans.

_ C'est...

_ Impossible ? Hum, non. Mais les esprits étriqués ne peuvent pas le concevoir, voilà tout. Crois-tu vraiment que nous disparaissons après la mort ?

_ Donc, si je comprends bien, cette pierre a réveillé les...

_ Fantômes, gamins, fit le patron.

_ Ouais...

_ Et bien, pas seulement, ajouta le professeur. Il y a aussi des horreurs psychiques qui s'incarnent sous des formes terrifiantes pour détruire la santé mentale des jeunes gens.

_ Le problème gamin, c'est que ces trucs deviennent réels, expliqua le patron. En gros, va falloir se battre pour de vrai.

_ J'espère que tu sais manier les armes, fit la petite voix du geek, qui se planquait derrière le muret.

_ Stop à la guerre, gros ! Lança le hippie, allongé sur l'herbe et mâchouillant une pâquerette. J'veux une vache et j'veux l'appeler marguerite, gros !

Cette fois, il n'en pouvait plus. Mathieu fourra la pierre dans sa poche et couru jusqu'au château. Il ne savait même plus où il allait.

Le problème, et il s'en rendit compte trop tard, est qu'il venait de pénétrer dans les souterrains obscurs...

... Seul.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci les gens pour vos messages, encore une fois ! Cela me touche beaucoup et me fait très plaisir !_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêche de mettre une dimension fantasy dans mes fics ! Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être intéressant, de mettre Mathieu dans un monde un peu étrange comme ça._

_Sinon, pour répondre à ta question Titipo, en général je suis adepte des fics longues . J'ai certaines fics qui font certes un seul chapitre mais qui font pourtant une centaine de pagse word ^^ ( à mes débuts, je ne savais pas comment diviser les chapitres avec ce site!)_

_Avec celle-ci j'ai un bon feeling, donc il y aura tout plein de chapitres !_

_Merci encore de lire, ça me fait plaisir !_

**Chapitre 4**

Mathieu marcha longtemps, longtemps dans un couloir sombre et humide. Quelques instants plus tard, il se demanda s'il n'était pas entré ici par magie. Le couloir, tout en pierre, était sombre, éclairé par quelques torches accrochées au mur. Habillé comme à l'époque des chevaliers, Mathieu pouvait aisément passé pour le châtelain de ces lieux. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment sortir d'ici...

_ Bon, allons voir par là, se dit-il en empruntant un escalier montant.

Pour décrire un tel endroit, le jeu Skyrim lui vint en tête. Il y avait là les mêmes décors que dans le château des vampires...

Mathieu progressa rapidement jusqu'à une salle qui semblait abandonnée. Toiles d'araignées et poussières s'entassaient lourdement sur les commodes usées, les étagèrent remplies de vieux bouquins. Les rayons du soleil peinaient à arriver jusqu'au sol, à cause des carreaux salis par des siècles d'abandon.

_ C'est vraiment trop dark, gros !

_ Tu m'as suivis ?

Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de voir le hippie. Ce dernier se curait le nez et observait les alentours avec sérénité.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un chargement de pistolet.

« à terre ! »

Mathieu et le Hippie sautèrent au sol, sous un bombardement d'arme à feu. Lorsque le calme revint, le patron descendit les escaliers avec un ricanement triomphant.

_ Un connard de moins, gamin...

Mathieu leva les yeux sur la chose inerte qui gisait près d'une étagère. Elle ressemblait au monstre qu'il avait vu peu avant, dans le buisson. Il s'approcha avec méfiance et le poussa du bout du pieds : son visage, laid au possible, reflétait la haine. Jamais Mathieu n'avait vu un visage si effrayant .

_ C'est... souffla-t-il.

_ Un capitaliste, gros !

_ J'dirai plutôt un démon, grogna le patron avec une grimace dégoûtée.

Pendant que le hippie et le patron débattaient sur le pourquoi du comment, Mathieu se dirigea vers une vieille armure de chevalier complète, magnifique. L'armure tenait une énorme épée dont il s'empara. La lame, pourtant imposante, n'étais pas si lourde. Parfaitement équilibrée, elle pouvait avoir son utilité plus tard.

_ Je te conseille de mettre ceci, dit une voix féminine.

La patron et le hippie se tournèrent comme un seul homme. La Tyrande était encore là, tel un fantôme dans son repère hanté. Sa longue robe blanche traînait dans la poussière sans jamais la capter.

_ De l'armure ? S'enquit Mathieu. Je ne vais pas porter ça.

_ Protèges juste ton bras, dit-elle en détachant une partie de l'armure qu'elle lui confia. Et une partie de ta jambe droite. Hum, où est le geek ?

_ Je... je suis là, couina le jeune homme en tortillant son T-shirt.

Tandis que Mathieu attachait quelques pièces sur lui – il était plutôt agréable de se sentir protéger par quelques pièces de métal- la Tyrande prit le geek morveux dans ses bras. Mathieu la dévisagea comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Elle était peut-être al seule personne dans cette pièce à porter un quelconque intérêt à ce gamin larmoyant. Toujours est-il qu'entre ses bras, il ne pleurait plus. Son visage rayonnait d'un sourire incroyablement niais.

Le patron, las devant tant de candeur, lança :

_ Dis donc blanche fesse, tu devrais pas te pencher si bas quand je...

_ Arrêtes ça suffit, gros !

Soudain, un souffla guttural s'engouffra dans la salle, suivit d'un éclat de rire à en faire pâlir le plus courageux des soldats.

_ Toi l'ectoplasme tu la fermes, cracha le patron en soulevant son arme.

_ Dis-moi un peu, fit Mathieu en rejoignant le petit groupe. Tyrande... ou peu importe ton nom. Tu sais peut-être...

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait dire ça...

_ Tu sais ce que je dois faire avec cette pierre ?

_ C'est plus qu'un simple caillou ! Brailla le prof, offusqué.

_ Il sort d'où, le monsieur, fit le geek d'une voix désincarnée.

_ Vois-tu en vérité c'est très simple, il suffit d'emmener la chose exactement à l'endroit précis où

_ où je l'ai prit ? Supposa Mathieu.

_ Non ! Brailla le prof en se claquant le front.

_ Dans un bordel ? Railla le patron.

_ Dans une réserve naturelle, gros !

_ J'ai envie de jouer à World of Warcraft, gémit le geek, la bouche tordue par l'envie de pleurer.

La Tyrande se précipita sur lui et le couvrit de baisers. Après quelques paroles réconfortantes et la douceur auquel il n'était guère habitué, le geek retrouva sa joie de vivre.

Le reste du groupe resta ébahi devant cette scène.

_ Et bah, elle tape dans le débile la môme ? Grogna le patron en rechargeant son arme. J'peux lui montrer c'que c'est qu'une virilité à toute épreuve...

_ Écoutes-moi, Mathieu ! S'insurgea le prof. En vérité, la pierre Karnian doit être remise sur son véritable socle, il se trouve à deux pas d'ici, dans un cimetière.

_ J'suis sataniste au troisième dégrée, j'vais pas là bas, grogna le jeune homme.

_ Les cimetières c'est cool, gros ! Dit le hippie en touchant les cheveux bleues de Tyrande. C'est une perruque bio ?

_ Touches pas à ma copine, couina le geek en tirant la robe de la fille vers lui.

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel puis se concentra sur les explications du prof.

_ Le cimetière de Saint Arc sous Gilier, là où réside une histoire sur les templiers. Tu vois, ce'st là bas que nous devons aller. Mais je te préviens... il y aura...

_ Des obstacles, gamins. Alors on y va.

_ Et comment on sort ? Soupira Mathieu en claquant son armure de métal.

_ Par là, fit Tyrande en pointant le plus petit escalier du doigt.

_ Passes devant et penches-toi un peu, gamine, ricana le patron. J'veux voir si y'a quelque chose sous ta robe...

_ Laisses-la tranquille, gros !

Mathieu inspira profondément et poussa tout le monde pour se frayer un chemin.

_ Bande de crétins, grinça-t-il, l'épée posée sur son épaule.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! Alors j'ai répondu aux rewiews en rewiews justement, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu donc je re - réponds ici !

« Merciiii tout le monde pour vos commentaires ! J'étais loin de m'imaginer que cette modeste fic pouvait plaire ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je suis vraiment la première étonnée ! ça me fait super plaisir :)  
Merci pour ta remarque JuiletteDWR, effectivement en relisant la fic ça manque cruellement de descriptions parfois ! j'ai la solution : ne pas écrire entre minuit et 2h du mat Je vais prendre pour de temps pour chaque chapitre et faire ça mieux, parce que pour l'instant c'était juste un petit défouloir, parce que le cosplay de ma tyrande me prends beaucoup de temps la journée ! ( Oui, oui... je me suis mise dans l'histoire et mon fantasme avec le geek par la même occasion ! )  
En tout cas, je promets d'essayer de faire au mieux pour les prochains chapitres .  
Merci encore pour vos encouragements =) N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, comme aussi j'écris autre chose que quelques fanfics, ça m'aide vraiment d'avoir des avis extérieurs !  
à très vite ! »

Et encore une fois, merci pour tout. Voilà la suite :

**Chapitre 5 **

Mathieu mena la troupe à travers les dédales abandonnés du château. Les salles s'enchaînaient, et semblaient totalement délaissées depuis des lustres.

Le geek, qui tortillait sans cesse son T-shirt rouge, se rapprocha subrepticement de la Tyrande. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, par inadvertance, il eut un sourire crispé. La jeune fille l'observa un instant et poursuivit sa marche comme si de rien n'était.

Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Le geek sentit monter en lui une chaleur digne de ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il gagnait une partie de League of Legends. Un courage exemplaire le prit d'assaut, et il s'approcha encore de sa cible. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, après tout. Juste un boss IRL... ou un PNJ...

Le petit groupe continua la lente progression vers la sortie, qui ne semblait plus finir. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils enfermés ici ?

« Plus que quelques centimètres... » songea le geek.

Ses doigts frôlèrent la main de la cosplayeuse, qui masquait comme elle le pouvait son sourire.

Le geek, gonflé d'espoir et d'un certain orgueil, s'approcha encore un peu et lança :

_ Dis, tu veux bien rejoindre ma guilde ?

La Tyrande éclata de rire et prit le visage adorable du geek entre ses mains, avant d'y claquer un baiser sur son front.

Le hippie jeta son chapeau en l'air en hurlant : « Y'a de l'amour dans l'aiiiir, gros ! »

_ Ark, pesta le patron en remontant le col de sa chemise. Ça empeste la niaiserie. Allez tous vous faire foutre par ...

_ Comment se fait-il que personne ne connaisse cet endroit ? S'enquit Mathieu en s'appuyant sur sa longue épée. Le château n'est pas si grand que ça.

_ Hum, pas de l'extérieur, fit le professeur en hochant la tête.

Ce dernier poussa les lunettes sur son nez et arrêta le groupe d'un geste de la main. Ils venaient tous de pénétrer dans une salle vraiment hors du temps. Elle semblait avoir été créé à l'époque des vikings, peut-être même avant. Cela n'avait rien de médiéval... Tout était trop ancien, immense. Colossal.

Un peu excité par les découvertes, le prof entreprit de scruter un mur gigantesque. De nombreuses gravures allaient de droite à gauche, en hauteur, traversaient les autres murs et même certaines dalles.

Après dix bonnes minutes, il recula, comme s'il avait été frappé.

_ Oh, Seigneur... murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? » dirent les autres.

Le professeur épousseta sa blouse et recula encore.

_ Toi, dit-il en regardant la Tyrande. Retires tes oreilles.

_ Hein ?

_ Fais-le !

La jeune femme, un peu surprise, tenta de palper ses longues oreilles. Un travail de longue haleine qui lui avait prit un temps fou. Un peu de créamousse, de la peinture et du gesso... Mais en les touchant du doigt, elle sentit les nerfs.

_ Han ! Fit-elle en sursautant. Je... Impossible...

_ C'est quoi ce cirque ? S'exclama Mathieu en faisant face au prof.

Le patron partit s'isoler dans un coin et médita sur la meilleur façon de prendre une véritable elfe par derrière.

Les lunettes noires braquées vers le sol, un coude contre le mur, il eu un rictus méprisant.

_ Regardes, reprit le prof' en pointant le mur du doigt. Mathieu, cela ne te rappelle rien ?

Le jeune homme fit une grimace pour déchiffrer les symboles. Il avait déjà vu cela quelque part...

Et son cœur bondit d'un coup.

_ Le geek, viens ici, ordonna-t-il.

_ Maiiiiis euh...

_ VIENS ICI.

Le geek se traîna jusqu'au mur et, par ordre de Mathieu Sommet, regarda les gravures.

_ Ben quoi ? Railla le geek de sa voix traînante. C'est skyrim et alors ?

Le hippie poussa des vocalises incompréhensibles et se jeta au sol. Effaré, Mathieu se tourna vers la Tyrande et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était plus que contrarié.

_ Oui, les amis, dit le professeur. Voyez-vous, c'est très simple. Nous sommes en train de basculer dans le monde des...

_ Jeux video ? Couina le geek.

_ Les plans s'emmêlent, reprit le prof. Les réalités se confondent et...

_ Mais les jeux ne sont pas la réalité ! Trancha Mathieu en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Eh MERDE ! C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

Tyrande s'approcha du mur. Sa peau était de plus en plus rosée, à l'image de l'elfe originelle. Quant à ses yeux blancs, ils semblaient réels et scintillaient un peu, comme de leur propre lueur.

_ Eh bien, disons que notre perception de la réalité n'est pas exactement LA réalité, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Les jeux, ce que l'esprit humain créé n'est que la matière d'un plan qui existe bel et bien...

Soudain, un cri effroyable se répandit dans tout le château, et un fracas épouvantable se fit entendre. On aurait dit que quelque chose d'énorme venait de cogner contre le mur.

_ C'était quoi, ça ? Fit Mathieu en se levant brusquement.

_ Un dragon, gros !

Tyrande soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ On est dans Skyrim, non ? Dit-elle.

_ Oh, laisses-moi ça, gamin, répliqua le patron en levant son arme. J'ai besoin de percer du reptile.

_ Un... dragon ? Fit Mathieu en courant vers la grande fenêtre pour tenter de voir l'ombre qui allait et venait entre les nuages.

_ Pssst... Psssst !

Les regards se tournèrent vers le maître Panda, qui faisait signe du haut d'un escalier.

_ Venez ! Y'a une sortie pas loin !

Le groupe s'exécuta. Le patron poussa le geek, qui roula sur le hippie qui s'accrocha à l'épée de Mathieu, qui lui même prit un pan de la robe blanche de... la désormais elfe.

Tout le monde roula, et s'entassa au bas des marches, sous le regard ahuri du maître Panda.

Sous le choc – elle venait tout de même de se prendre des kilos sur la figure- Tyrande secoua la tête, posa les mains sur le sol froid pour tenter de se relever. Mais au moment de lever le regard, elle vit là bas, tout au fond du corridor bleuâtre, et accessoirement couvert d'une brume inquiétante, une silhouette. Grande, très grande, fine... on aurait dit un homme d'au moins deux mètres, extrêmement fin, sans visages.

_ C'est le slendeur man ! Cria le geek en se recroquevillant contre l'elfe. Au secours !

Sa voix était étouffée par le tissu dans lequel il se cachait. Mathieu fut prit d'une véritable haine il en avait assez de courir, d'avoir peur de ces choses, il en avait plus que raz le bol de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. Fou de rage, il saisit son épée, poussa un cri rauque et fonça droit sur la silhouette. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse bouger, il fendit l'air avec son arme.

_ Disparu ? Fit-il, décontenancé.

Il se retourna vers le groupe, qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

_ C'était quoi, gros ? Fit le hippie .

_ Un monstre.

_ Et pourquoi tu veux tuer les monstres gros ? S'insurgea le hippie.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Pourquoi vous m'regardez comme ça, gros ? Vous et vos musiques commerciales, vous songez même pas à c'que ressentent les monstres ! Les oubliés des archives, gros ! Les mal aimés ! Ils sont seuls, personnes ne les aiment !

_ Comme moi, couina le geek en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

La Tyrande le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura : « Mais si, moi je t'aime. »

Le geek rougit presque autant que son T shirt et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Oh, c'est vrai ? Alors tu veux bien manger mon réglisse ?

_« Hé ?! »_

Le patron lâcha lentement son cigare et eut un sourire merveilleux. Il s'approcha lentement des deux jeunes gens en se frottant les mains.

_ ENFIN, dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse. Tu va la mettre à gen...

Le geek sortit un réglisse de sa poche et l'offrit à l'elfe. Le visage du patron se décomposa.

_ Tiens, je voulais le manger mais je te le donne parce que tu es ma copine maintenant, expliqua le geek. C'est une preuve d'amour universelle.

Le patron tenta de se percer la cervelle avec son arme, mais le hippie lui sauta dessus.

_ Arrête ça, t'entends !

_ Lâches-moi espèce de bouffeur de salade !

_ RHUBARBE !

Mathieu passa une main sur sa figure et reprit la route. Il fut bientôt suivit par les autres jusqu'à Maître Panda, qui les mena à une large porte en bois, magnifiquement sculptée, entrouverte. Il fallut la force de tous les sosies pour ouvrir le reste.

Bientôt, chacun pu de nouveau respirer l'air frais et admirer un paysage digne du grand Skyrim.

_ Wouaaaah, fit le geek, émerveillé. C'est beau !

_ Punaise, gros ! C'est magnifique !

Un dragon hurla dans le ciel, à des lieues d'ici. Les montagnes enneigées s'alignaient à l'horizon, les collines, les plaines... tout était démesuré, énorme. La forêt de pins qui leur faisait face offrait un refuge aux animaux des bois. Un élan se frottait contre les écorces, une petite meute de loup blancs traversait un chemin...

_ Où est le château du salon, gros ? Fit le hippie en s'appuyant contre Panda.

_ J'en sais rien et j'm'en branle.

Mathieu demeura interdit devant ce superbe spectacle.

_ Blancherive ne doit pas être loin, murmura-t-il en scrutant les lieux avec plus d'attentions. À mon avis, c'est là bas qu'on devrait aller.

_ Hum, cela n'est pas l'endroit où nous devons aller, intervint le professeur.

_ Je dois aller là bas, insista Mathieu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Quelque chose me dit qu'il faut prendre cette direction – il allia le geste à la parole. C'est comme ça.

_ On devrait lui faire confiance, ajouta Tyrande.

_ Très bien, très bien...

Tandis qu'ils avaient tous le dos tournés, le patron en profita pour s'éclipser. Il devait être seul pour préparer son coup...

Un sourire aux lèvres, il laissa la « bande d'abrutis » face à la grandeur de la nature et s'éloigna discrètement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le petit groupe marchait depuis plus d'une heure lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent tous à l'entrée d'une clairière étrangement inquiétante. La brume inondait les herbes bleuies par le crépuscule naissant, et le paysage semblait s'être peu à peu transformé. Difficile d'en être certain, dans cette obscurité.

Mathieu se laissa tomber sur un tronc d'arbre et maudit ses pièces d'armures, sincèrement trop lourdes.

_ Tu veux toujours aller à Blancherive, gros ? Fit le hippie en s'allongeant au sol. Oh, de l'herbe, de l'herbe partout !

_ Calmes tes ardeurs toxicomanes, et pour te répondre, saches que c'est oui.

_ Mais pourquoiiii ?

Mathieu haussa les épaules. Qu'allait-il répondre ? Qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir intérieurement basculé dans un autre monde et de connaître chaque recoins de la carte ? Pire encore, qu'il savait plus ou moins où aller à cause d'une sensation inexplicable ?

_ En vérité c'est très simple, fit le professeur en prenant place avec eux. Oh, quelqu'un à de la lumière ?

Mathieu lui lança son portable. La lumière de l'écran suffirait pour le moment. Et puis il y avait une belle lune, ce soir...

_ Mathieu est lié à l'univers où nous nous trouvons, fit le prof. Je pensais que les esprits le guidaient d'un monde à un autre, mais en vérité, c'est lui qui est à l'origine de notre sort. Si l'on se situe ici, dans cette clairière, c'est qu'il le...

_ Attends, intervint Mathieu. Le prof, t'es en train de me dire qu'on est ici à cause de moi ?

Le sosie hocha lentement la tête et poursuivit :

_ La pierre à de grands pouvoirs, et je la soupçonne de développer ses effets lorsqu'elle est en ta possession...

_ Mais pourquoi Blancherive, gros ? Fit le hippie en cueillant une pâquerette.

_ Cette ville, en jeu, est situé au même niveau que le cimetière_ Saint Arc sous Gilier _dans notre monde, reprit le professeur en tâtant sa blouse blanche. Tout le problème maintenant est de revenir dedans...

Mathieu secoua la tête, et se dressa d'un coup.

_ Vous avez entendu ? Dit-il brusquement.

Il fouilla la clairière du regard. Tout semblait calme.

_ Quoi ?

_ Où est le geek ? S'enquit Maître Panda.

Ce dernier, recouvert de sa toisons en peluche, compta les personnes présentes ici. Il manquait l'elfe, le geek, le patron. Quelque chose clochait.

_ Euh, les tombes n'étaient pas là quand nous sommes arrivés, non ? Dit-il d'une petite voix.

_ Les ombres non plus, gros !

Mathieu plissa les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Des silhouettes humanoïdes déambulaient lentement vers eux en poussant des râles rauques, macabres.

_ Où est la lumière quand on en a besoin, grinça-t-il en se postant devant le groupe. Restez derrière moi.

Le hippie lui tapota doucement l'épaule et fit :

_ Y'a plus le patron, ni...

_ J'avais remarqué, cingla Mathieu. Il n'est plus là depuis un moment, tu sais. Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ces choses...

_ Mais...

_ SILENCE !

De nouveau, l'angoisse l'assaillit. Mais il n'était pas question de reculer devant les cinq ou six ombres qui progressaient lentement vers eux. Et puis, comme elles se rapprochaient du rayon lunaire, elles dévoilèrent leur visages et devinrent de véritables monstres. À la vue de ces horreurs, Mathieu n'hésita pas une seconde et se rua dans le tas. Lorsque sa lame toucha le premier os, qui se fendit sous le choc, le sang gicla sur son visage.

Et ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Mathieu demeura immobile, la pointe de sa lame posée au sol, le bras tendu. Les yeux rivés dessus, il entendit des voix murmurées partout autour de lui. En vérité, elles semblaient être en lui. Il eut un bourdonnement dans le crâne, puis, comme si la rage s'emparait de son corps, il souleva sa lame et percuta, fendit, trancha tous les monstres qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il poussa un hurlement rauque et souleva son épée haut dans le ciel, avant de l'abattre sur son ultime ennemi. Tout alla si vite qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait.

Mathieu recula de quelques pas et , quand le calme revint, pu constater tous les corps ensanglantés qui gisaient autour de lui.

_ Wow, dit-il. J'ai fait ça tout seul ?

Un silence pesant tomba dans la clairière. Le hippie pleurait à chaude larme contre le Panda, qui le réconfortait tant bien que mal. Quant au professeur, il s'approcha de Mathieu, le doigt pointé vers le ciel.

_ Il faut tout de même que.. ARGH...

Matieu écarquilla les yeux et vit avec horreur une lame enfoncée dans le dos du prof, qui ressortait dans son ventre. Le visage tordu par la douleur, le professeur s'écroula au sol, inerte. Mathieu ressentit un profond malaise et une vive souffrance dans son propre corps. C'était atroce, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de lui même.

_ Argh, grinça-t-il en titubant.

Il se reprit juste à temps et vit face à lui, dans le rayon lunaire, la silhouette blanchâtre de la Tyrande.

Elle affichait un sourire malsain. Du sang constellait ses joues violacées, sa robe, et ses yeux étaient injectés de cramoisi. Elle était pire qu'effrayante.

_ Comme on se retrouve, dit-elle d'une voix nauséabonde.

_ Toi ?

« Traîtresse, impie, tordue... Je savais bien que t'étais une saloperie. » songea-t-il avec un profond dégoût.

_ Tu pensais que j'étais la jeune vierge effarouchée ? La gentille petite copine du geek ?

_ Où est-il ? Fit Mathieu avec hargne.

Elle eut un petit rire moqueur et reprit le couteau niché dans le corps du prof.

_ Donnes-moi la pierre et je te dirai où il est.

Mathieu avança d'un pas, l'épée en garde.

_ Pourquoi tu la veux ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si important pour toi ?

La Tyrande éclata d'un rire aiguë. Mathieu se prépara à toute éventualité. Mais une chose le fit réfléchir : en dépit de la mort du prof, qui le chagrinait bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, le jeune homme savait qu'il devrait venir à bout de cette folle, et de tout ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin. Il ne fallait faire confiance à personne... Hormis ses sosies.

_ Je suis la fille d'une lignée de sorcière, comme tu le sais. Oh, pas avec des pouvoirs, non... Les femmes de ma famille savent depuis toujours parler avec nos ancêtres mais il n'y a rien d'incroyable là dedans. Beaucoup de gens en sont capable.

_ On appelle ça des médiums.

_ On nous a appelé « sorcières » dans le passé et ce surnom est resté.

_ Épargnes-moi tes cours d'histoires et viens-en au fait.

Mathieu songea qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à un démon. Or, lui avait le cœur d'un véritable guerrier, et de cela il en prenait de plus en plus conscience. Un mal pour un bien, en sommes.

_ La pierre, dit-elle en tendant une main, offre un tel pouvoir... Regardes le monde qui nous entoure, il change sans cesse... Regardes-moi ! De simple fille en cosplay je suis devenu l'incarnation de ce que j'étais au salon. La légende disait vrai... Cette pierre, entre tes mains, est la source d'un pouvoir incommensurable. Mais entre mes mains, elles seraient beaucoup plus...

Un coup de feu, puis un autre détonna soudain. Mathieu se jeta à terre, à l'instar des autres. Quelques coups suivirent, Mathieu entendit une masse tomber, non loin. Après quelques instants silencieux, il se traîna jusqu'au hippie et palpa son corps. Il n'avait rien.

_ Tout va bien ? Chuchota-t-il.

_ On est aux états-unis, gros ! Fit le hippie en soulevant son chapeau. Les armes à feu sont légales, là bas!

_ Ouais, ouais... Panda ?

Le maître Panda toussa à s'en faire cracher les poumons mais fini par hocher la tête.

_ C'est quoi tout ce brouillard ? Fit-il, un peu choqué.

_ Alors, gamin, on s'attire des ennuis ?

La silhouette du patron sortie du sous-bois en marchant tranquillement. L'arme bien en vue, il tira encore une fois sur l'elfe, et éclata d'un rire gras.

Mathieu se releva lentement, les yeux rivés sur les deux corps étalés dans l'herbe. Tout ceci était à peine croyable... Il s'approcha de l'elfe et tira sur une oreille, qui s'arracha.

_ Elle est de nouveau … normale. Une simple folle en cosplay...

_ Attiré par la pierre, souligna le Panda en fourrant un coup de patte dans les flancs de la fille. Et à mon avis, ce n'est pas la seule.

_ Arrêtes, gros ! Respect et dignité aux morts !

Mathieu se tourna vers le patron .

_ Où tu étais passé ? Demanda-t-il en prenant appuie sur son arme.

_ Et alors quoi, je t'ai sauvé la vie, nan ?

_ Oui. Sauf que maintenant, on ne sait pas où est l'autre crétin.

_ Tu le sais, gamin. Mais il t faut fouiller dans le lien qui nous unis tous...

_ Et sans le prof, difficile de comprendre ce qui va...

_ Bah, laisses ce con là où il est, fit le patron. En plus, on est dans un putain de cimetière, hein ? Disons qu'il repose en paix.

Son sourire ironique en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

_ Et on est revenu chez nous, supposa le Panda.

Mathieu scruta les alentours, un peu tremblant. Cela faisait beaucoup d'émotions, pour une simple soirée.

_ Non, on est... je ne sais pas, entre deux plans sans doutes. Ni dans Skyrim, ni chez nous. Un autre jeu ?

_ Probablement, admit le Panda.

_ Eh bien tu commence à t'y habituer, gros ! Lança joyeusement le hippie. D'ailleurs patron, comment t'as su qu'elle était méchante, la dame ?

_ Ben je savais que la pouffiasse était louche quand on était encore dans le château... je regardais son cul quand elle a laissé tombé un truc. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais comme elle voulait le cacher à tout prix, j'en ai conclu qu'elle était ...

Le reste du groupe l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

_ Du coup je me suis éclipsé dans l'espoir de suivre le petit monde de loin, enchaîna le patron en se frottant les attributs. Sauf que rien ne s'est passé comme prévu et je suis tombé sur une réserve d'armes gardée par des morts vivants... Au moins, j'ai trouvé ceci – il leva son arme.

_ Et ?

Le patron haussa les épaules.

_ Et la sodomie avec des tas d'os, c'est un coup à te fendre le poirier par la racine, surtout quand y'a des restes de digestions si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Mathieu exprima son dégoût et lui tourna le dos. Si le prof avait été là, il aurait probablement souhaité que la malédiction s'achève, que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

_ Comment on retrouve le gamin ? Fit Mathieu, le menton posée sur la garde de son arme.

Maître Panda s'approcha de lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaulière.

« Prends la pierre dans ta main... »

Mathieu se tourna vers lui. Le Panda n'avait pas parlé, mais sa voix résonnait clairement dans son esprit. Le jeune homme sortit la pierre de sa besace et la serra fort entre ses doigts.

« Pensons au gamin. Hippie, patron... Venez. »

Les deux autres s'approchèrent et touchèrent ensemble la pierre rouge. Une douce chaleur s'en échappa et elle semblait briller de sa propre lueur.

Mathieu inspira profondément et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le geek.

« On arrive, petit con. » se dit-il comme une promesse.


End file.
